Optical tweezers have demonstrated substantial value in various commercial applications, such as for example, separation of particles of different characteristics and dynamic manipulation of small objects for numerous, commercial, manufacturing and processing applications. However, optical tweezers do have substantial limitations on the degrees of freedom that can be created, thereby limiting the types and efficiency of forces and manipulations that can be used for demanding commercial applications.